


Roses are Purple

by Jflag07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jflag07/pseuds/Jflag07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa meets her future husband at her sixteenth birthday party. </p><p>I don't own Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Purple

Narcissa paused at room number 138 of the Leaky Cauldron and thought about turning around and going home. There was no way she could possibly be seen in such a dirty, nasty place. Undecided, she turned her back to the door and glanced down the hall.

Narcissa spun to face the door as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her cousin, Sirius Black, was standing there grinning mischievously as though he had a present hidden behind his back.

"Don't do that! You scared me out of my wits," Narcissa laughed breathlessly.

Narcissa knew it was pointless to pretend to be angry. She couldn't stay mad at Sirius for long. He was her favorite cousin after all. In fact, Narcissa had missed seeing him so much that she had persuaded her sister, Andromeda, to cover for her so she could sneak out and come to his "ultimate vacation spot" for a surprise visit.

"I'd think you'd welcome a little scare. Your life is too boring for my taste," he replied while he collected her into a bear hug and ushered her into the room. Narcissa smiled and shook her head. She peeked around Sirius to see that James Potter was sitting at a desk, poring over a piece of parchment. Her heart fluttered as it always did when James was near. Sirius cleared his throat. James looked up, a bit startled. He glanced in Narcissa's direction, shrugged, then gave his attention back to the parchment.

"Hello there 'Cissa," James muttered absentmindedly.

Narcissa felt her knees melt at the sound of her name on his lips. She thanked Merlin Sirius had kept his arm around her. She wouldn't have been able to stand if he hadn't been supporting her. Narcissa could not remember when she started to feel this way around James. She had known him most of her life. Her father held little respect for the Potters even though they were Pureblood. However, that had never stopped Narcissa from sneaking glances at James during formal wizarding events both families attended.

"Hello, James. It's very nice seeing you again," Narcissa murmured breathlessly.

James gave a short nod, never taking his eyes off the parchment, his tongue between his teeth.

Sirius smirked and barked, "C'mon James. Give the poor parchment a break. I'm sure that Evans meant it when she said you were a 'slime-bellied toadstool' and I doubt there is anything more you can extract from that comment." He smirked again and pulled Narcissa towards the couch.

Narcissa felt a pang of jealousy when she thought of that...that piece of dirt that James had been obsessed with since his first day on the Hogwarts train. Lily Evans, the girl who hardly gave him the time of day. He deserved so much better than someone who only insulted him and thought him a complete dunce.

"Now then, don't forget your manners," Sirius chided James. "Why don't you get some tea started for our guest?"

Grumbling, James moved from the chair and made his way toward the kitchen. He not so subtly smacked Sirius on the back of the head as he passed the couch.

Now that they were sixteen Narcissa thought that maybe James would grow out of his childish crush and realize that the real prize was standing right in front of him in her best, white, renaissance dress robes. Narcissa quickly dismissed the thought and blushed in shame. Her poor father would have a heart attack if he knew his darling Cissa had a crush on Sirius' best friend. A Muggle Lover, a disgrace to the wizarding society.

Throughout the visit Narcissa snuck glances at James so frequently that Sirius began giving her funny looks. At the end of the visit, Sirius followed Narcissa to the door.

"You don't like James, do you?" he asked her, looking her over suspiciously.

"No...I mean yes I like him, but nothing more than a friend. You must realize what would happen if I did and the family found out," she replied in a hushed voice.

Sirius reddened at the word "family" but ignored it. To say that things had been tense with Sirius and the family since he had run off to stay with the Potters for the remainder of his time at Hogwarts would be an understatement.

"I understand... but that doesn't mean you don't like him that way," he said, turning on his heel and stalking back to the room, closing the door behind him. Narcissa sighed and pulled on her hood. She pondered on her conversation with her cousin. She DID like James but she knew it would never work out. They were too different.

The next week she tried to keep James out of her mind. It actually wasn't difficult. Her mother was planning a party for that weekend, a welcome home banquet in honor of the Malfoys. They had been traveling abroad and Narcissa hadn't seen them since she was six or seven years old. Now, they were moving back, and Druella Black just had to throw a party for them...on Narcissa's sixteenth birthday. It seemed too big of a coincidence. Not that she minded. She was never one for a lot of attention, so sharing her party with someone else wasn't upsetting. Her mother, on the other hand, hated her favorite daughter having to share her special day. Narcissa suspected this was something more than just a friendly dinner.

Other subtle clues started showing up. Her mother bought her a Persian Renaissance Dress that cost more than the feast they were cooking up. It was the biggest celebration Narcissa had ever seen her parents plan. The day before Narcissa's birthday, Marion took her to the Salem Salon in Diagon Alley and had her beautiful, but tiresome, long hair cut into layers that ended at her shoulder blades. Narcissa had been begging Druella to let her cut her hair for the longest time. It was very hip now to have medium-length hair, but her mother had always refused. Narcissa was beginning to think that Marion was buttering her up for something. She found out the very next day exactly what that was.

The day started out as normally as could be expected in the Black household. Druella, already dressed for the occasion, was ordering around the house-elves, trying to get them to do everything perfectly in a certain amount of time.

When the guests started to arrive later that evening, Narcissa was getting the finishing touches added to her hair. It was up in a beautiful twist with purple roses and violets braided in. Her dress was cream-colored with the same purple in the hemlines, and the ribbon that crisscrossed all down the back was purple as well.

Narcissa had to admit that she looked extremely elegant. The purple gave color to her pale skin and hair. The shade matched her eye color perfectly. She wondered, briefly, what James would have thought had he been there. She sat before her vanity, patiently waiting for her mother's signal to start down the staircase when she heard a light knock and walked to the door. There stood the most gorgeous man Narcissa had ever seen. It took her a moment to realize that it was Lucius Malfoy that was standing before her.

"Hi," she said softly, a little bothered by how close he was standing. No matter how much she had thought she liked James, Lucius had just pushed all thoughts of him out of her head. She had a feeling that it would take her all night to get over that first glance of the man she barely remembered as a boy from childhood.

"Hello Narcissa," he said in a deep voice that Narcissa couldn't help but find extremely attractive. "Your mother sent me to escort you downstairs."

Well, thought Narcissa, it could have been worse. Much worse.

"I'd be honored," she said, remembering her manners.

"No need for such decencies around me, Narcissa," he said smiling. "I would like to be your friend."

"Of course," she answered. Dear Merlin, were they going to be friends. She was going to make sure of that.

"Well then, if you don't mind, I'd like to get downstairs before your mother tries to have me beheaded for slacking on my duties," Lucius stated with a wink.

Narcissa laughed and took Lucius' outstretched hand. The rest of the night went perfectly. Narcissa had never attended a more grand party. The house-elves had outdone themselves with the wonderful food and decorations. More than once, Lucius asked her to dance and she was more than happy to oblige. He even dared to cut in when she was dancing with her father, asking politely, of course.

Finally, the celebrations began to wind down around ten o'clock. Graciously, Narcissa and her family bade the general guests goodbye and invited the Malfoys into the parlor. As guests of honor, they were to stay for tea and a bit of catching up.

After the tea was poured and everyone had settled into their respective seating, Druella delicately tapped her spoon on her glass and stood.

"Narcissa, I don't believe that you have been completely fooled by tonight's party. I'm sure you realized it was not specifically for your birthday or the Malfoys return," Druella paused and reached a hand out to her favorite daughter.

Narcissa gazed curiously at her mother and gracefully rose from her seat and took the woman's hand.

With great pride, Druella allowed herself a quick glance at the Malfoys. She smiled at Narcissa and practically beamed as she said, "You are betrothed."

Narcissa took a quick look around the room in astonishment. She was surprised, she would admit, but not angry. The way things had been unfolding all evening she had an idea of who the suitor might be.

"To whom?" Narcissa asked, just to be sure.

Druella shot her gaze over to her husband. Then she said, "Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled. She couldn't believe the handsome man she had been reacquainted with was to become her husband.

"You won't be married until after you graduate at the end of the year, but this way you'll have time to get reacquainted with young Mr. Malfoy. He'll be taking up a room in Hogsmeade and you have permission to visit him whenever you see fit throughout the school year."

Finally, Narcissa looked over at said Malfoy and found him to be as shocked as she was at first. When he glanced over at her however, a slow grin spread across his face. Druella sat down and began to make further arrangements with Mrs. Malfoy. Lucius took Druella's place and murmured, "I had hoped it was going to be you. You were so gorgeous tonight that I couldn't help myself. My parents had told me about the arrangement but kept the lady a surprise. All I can say is, I'm glad it's you."

"So am I," whispered Narcissa.

"Would you like to take a walk in the garden?" Lucius suddenly asked.

"I would love to," Narcissa replied eagerly. After getting permission, Lucius took her hand and led her to the rose section. He sat her down on the stone bench behind the very purple rose bush that had provided the roses for her hair arrangement, and slowly got down on one knee.

"I know that it is already settled, but I would still like to ask you. Will you be my wife?"

Slowly, tears started to slide down Narcissa's cheeks.

"Yes," she whispered. Lucius slowly got to his feet pulling Narcissa up with him and brought her close.

Lucius gently lowered his lips to hers. Narcissa knew at that moment that she would not and could not see herself with anyone else. When she thought of James, well, as far as she was concerned that little Mudblood brat could have him. After all, Narcissa had finally found her true soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I wrote when I was in high school. This work is also posted on FictionAlley - Astronomy Tower under the same title.


End file.
